Amor verdadero
by runaroka
Summary: Amor...es lo único que quiero encontrar. Amor...sin penas ni dolores... uno que me ame de verdad. ¡Es la historia de mi vida! ¡¡¡por favor solo leanlo y opinen!
1. Capitulo 1

**Amor Verdadero**

Esta historia trata de mi vida, no es sobre las cartas de Clow, ni de magia, trata de la magia del corazón, de lo que uno siente y tiene. Que al principio cree en lo maravilloso que es enamorarse pero de la mañana a la noche todo cambia, y piensa que no era lo que esperaba. Que un día una persona te arrebata todo lo que tiene. Pues de eso se trata mi vida soy Sakura pero mis amigas me llaman "Yuna". Tengo 17 años y estoy en cuarto de eso. Mi vida comienza casi hace un año y pico. Estábamos a finales del 3º trimestre de 3º de eso, estaba con mi amiga Tomoyo que la llamamos "Nivora" y aquí comienza mi vida.

**- Capitulo 1º: Encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi corazón. **

Como siempre, como todos los días, la misma rutina de levantarme tarde. Me vestí rápido, me puse mis pantalones largo acampanado y mi camiseta de tirantas y mis sandalias. Fui directamente a la cocina y me tome el batido de chocolate. Después me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño y me peine y me maquille. Me despedí de mi madre y mi padre y de mi hermana no porque estaba dormida. Y por ultimo me fui al instituto.

Cuando llegue a la clase y allí estaba mi amiga Nivora (Tomoyo) sentada en su pupitre y me dirigí hacia ella.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Buenos días Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Buenos días Yuna (Sakura).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno y que te cuentas.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Nada, has estudiado por que a mi no me entra nada.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Si, lo que pasa que algunas cosa no las entiendo.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Eso es lo que me pasa a mí.

Entro el profesor de sociales, la conversación terminó. En la mañana estuvo un poco aburrida, por que yo estaba pensativa no sabia el porque. Cuando entramos del recreo, me pregunto Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Yuna (Sakura), que te pasa hoy.

**Yuna (Sakura): **No lo se, siento algo raro dentro de mi, algo dentro de mi corazón.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **¿Algo como?

**Yuna (Sakura): **No se, necesito algo.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Aaah yo ya se lo que tu necesitas.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Aaah si, dímelo… dímelo… dímelo ya.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **TranquilaYuna (Sakura), mira tú lo que necesitas es encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu corazón.

**Yuna (Sakura): **¿Cómo? Encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi corazón.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Sí, tú conoces el cariño que te da tu familia y tus amigos, pero lo que tú necesitas es el cariño de una persona que mire por ti, que te respeta, que te quiera, y que te ame, de ay nace el amor.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Y donde puedo encontrar a alguien con esas cualidades.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Eso nunca se sabe, por eso decimos que no sabemos cuando vienes, eso llega un día y al cabo del tiempo se sabe si merece la pena o no, cuando no correspondemos a un amor duele, pero al cabo de tiempo encontraremos un amor puro y perfecto, un "Amor Verdadero".

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pensando Un… "Amor Verdadero"… ¿Cómo puedo conseguir eso?...

Yuna (Sakura) se quedo pensativa con lo que su amiga Nivora (Tomoyo) le había dicho.

Cuando se hizo por la tarde Yuna (Sakura) se dirigió a la casa de su prima llamada Minerva por que habían quedado para verse un ratillo. Cuando llego allí estaba Minerva esperando a Yuna (Sakura).

**Minerva: **Hola primixi… ¿Cómo estas?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola primixini… Pues como siempre ¿Y tu como estas?

**Minerva: **Jeje… yo igual. Estamos las dos igual de loka.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Si, jeje…

**Minerva: **Bueno y que te cuentas.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Nada, lo mismo de siempre.

**Minerva: **Bueno pues yo te tengo que contar muchas cosas.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Cuenta… cuenta.

**Minerva: **Bueno que hay uno de mi clase que va detrás mía.

**Yuna (Sakura):** Jaja, no me digas. ¿Cómo se llama?

**Minerva: **Se llama Ilya

**Yuna (Sakura): **Que nombre mas raro pero esta muy chulo

**Minerva: **Que si, y quieres que un día quedemos para dar una vuelta.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Eso estaría bien.

**Minerva: **No, ave si después se va a creer que me gusta.

**Yuna (Sakura): **No tiene por que. Yo te acompaño, si quieres.

**Minerva: **QUE NOOO!

**Yuna (Sakura): **VALEEE!

Cuando se hizo de noche Yuna (Sakura) se dirigió hacia su casa, ceno, y se acostó.

Pasaron unas semanas todo seguía igual pero sonó el teléfono y Yuna (Sakura) cojio el teléfono.

**RING RING!**

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sí, ¿Quién es?

**Minerva: **Hola primixi.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola primixini.

**Minerva: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estas?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Nada todo bien.

**Minerva: **Por aquí bien también.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Jejeje.

**Minerva: **Jejeje, mira que te llamaba para decirte que estado hablando con para quedar el viernes dice que se va a traer un amigo que esta en mi clase también

**Yuna (Sakura): **Lo ves, yo te lo dije.

**Minerva: **Jejeje. Ave lo que pasa.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Que va a pasar, pues conocer amigos.

**Minerva: **Bueno el viernes nos vemos. Adiós besitos primi.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ok, besitos primi.

**PI – PI**

Durante toda la semana estuvo Yuna (Sakura) estaba hablando con Ilya por e-mail y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Cuando llego el viernes sakura estaba impacientes ¿Sabéis por que? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capitulo, que dentro de una semana estará. Besitos y enviarme Reviews.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2º: Mi primera cita con dos chicos y mi prima**

Cuando llego el viernes Yuna (Sakura) estaba impaciente por que nunca había salido a pasear con dos chicos, pero en cambio estaba feliz por que así conocería nuevos amigos. Cuando Yuna (Sakura) llego al instituto y entro en la clase y se dirigió rápidamente a Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola… Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Hola Yuna (Sakura), que te pasa, se te ve muy contenta e impaciente.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno es que hoy si te tengo que contar una cosa.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Bueno pues empieza a contarme.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pues mira, mi prima Minerva ¿Sabes quien es? ¿no?

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Sí, claro que si.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pues un chico va detrás de ella…

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Jejeje… que mono es… el chico, debe ser un buen chico.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Jejeje, es buena gente, yo he hablado con el por e-mail.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Entonces ya lo conoces, ¿no?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno no, solo de hablar por e-mail, todavía no lo conozco en persona.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Aaah… bueno sigue contándome lo de antes.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Eso si, ese chico quiere quedar para salir un rato con ella a la calle, pero mi prima no quiere, yo le dije que porque no quedaba y ella me dijo porque el se creería que mi prima iba detrás de el y yo le dije que no tenia porque, que al final ayer me llamo para decirme que hoy quedaría con el y se va a traer a un amigo de la misma clase que ellos, y yo voy a ir con ella y por eso estoy nerviosa porque nunca he quedado con chicos.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Bueno no pasa nada son amigos ¿no?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sí.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Lo que tienes que hacer es pasártelo bien.

Cuando llego el mediodía Yuna (Sakura) acababa de venir del instituto. El teléfono empezó sonar y Yuna (Sakura) cogio el teléfono.

**RING RING!**

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sí, ¿Quién es?

**Minerva: **Hola primixi.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola primixini.

**Minerva: **Mira te llamaba para decirte que no voy a poder quedar con Ilya y con Arcángel.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Oye ¿Quién es Arcángel?

**Minerva: **Quien va a ser, el chico de mi clase que acompaña a Ilya.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Aaah… vale. Es que no sabía su nombre.

**Minerva: **Jeje, no puedo ir porque me voy con mis padres.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ojú, bueno yo puedo quedar con Nivora (Tomoyo) y con ello.

**Minerva: **Ok. Bueno besitos. Adiós primi.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Besitos, adiós primi.

**PI – PI**

Entonces Yuna (Sakura) colgó y volvió a coger el teléfono y llamo a Nivora (Tomoyo).

**PI – PI **(Marcando los números en el teléfono)

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Hola, ¿Quién es?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola, Nivora (Tomoyo) soy Yuna (Sakura).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Jejeje, si dime.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Mira que al final mi prima no va a poder a quedar conmigo y con los chicos.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **¿Y eso?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Por que se va con los padres y me pregunto si te vienes tú.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Aaah, venga yo voy.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Venga, a las 6 y media quedamos.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Ok, adiós. Besitos.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Besitos, adiós.

**PI – PI**

Entonces Yuna (Sakura) le mando un sms a Ilya explicándole todo lo ocurrido.

"**Hola Ilya, mira que mi prima no va a poder venir porque se va con los padres. Pero yo puedo ir con una amiga. Respóndeme el sms."**

Yuna (Sakura) recibió a los 5 minutos recibió un sms.

"**Yuna (Sakura) que si que quedamos pero dime a que hora y donde que a nosotros nos da igual."**

Yuna (Sakura) respondió el sms.

"**A las 7 en el parque en la puerta principal."**

Cuando se acercaba las 6 y media Yuna (Sakura) se empezó a vestir. Se puso unos pantalones celestes, un chaleco blanco y una rebeca celeste. Se peino y se pinto.

Llamaron a la puerta y Yuna (Sakura) fue directamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y era Nivora (Tomoyo) que ya había llegado.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola Nivora (Tomoyo), bueno vamos que ya estoy lista.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Ok, a que hora has quedado.

**Yuna (Sakura): **A las 7 en el parque en la puerta principal.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Ok.

Se dirigieron hacia el parque. Cuando llegaron vieron dos chicos pero no sabían si eran ellos, entonces se sentaron en un banco que había al lado. Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Yuna (Sakura) y a Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Oye no serán ellos es que tan mirando mucho a nosotros.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **No lo se.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Dime.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Que el moreno es muy guapo.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Cual moreno, que yo sepa, los dos son morenos.

**Yuna (Sakura): **El de la camiseta azul oscura.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Aaah, jejeje.

**- Yuna (Sakura): **Pensando Es muy guapo. Si es Ilya mi prima tiene mucha suerte y si es Arcángel…

- **Nivora (Tomoyo): **Pensando Tiene razón Yuna (Sakura), es muy guapo, el podría ser el chico que compartiera el amor con Yuna (Sakura)…

- **Ilya : **Hola.

- **Arcángel (Shaoran): **Hola.

- **Yuna (Sakura) y Nivora (Tomoyo): **Dijeron a la vez Aaah… Yo no estaba pensando en ti Arcángel…

Yuna (Sakura) y a Nivora (Tomoyo) se miraron mutuamente al decir lo mismo y Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran) se quedaron un poco pillado, pero sobretodo Arcángel (Shaoran) por que las dos chicas habían pronunciado su nombre.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Ehn, pasa… algo… con… conmigo.

**Yuna (Sakura) y Nivora (Tomoyo): **Dijeron a la vez No nada.

Y Yuna (Sakura) y a Nivora (Tomoyo) se miraron de nuevo mutuamente al de decir lo mismo.

**Ilya: **Jejeje. Tú eres Yuna (Sakura).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sí soy Yuna (Sakura).

**Ilya: **Yo soy Ilya.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Y yo Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Yuna (Sakura): **En voz baja… Arcángel…

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Sí, así me llamo yo.

**Yuna (Sakura):** Uiii! Pero si yo no dicho nada, jejeje.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Ehn… Pensado Pero si a mi me ha parecido que ha dicho mi nombre.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ella es Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Hola.

**Ilya: **Hola.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Hola.

**Ilya: **No sabíamos que erais ustedes y nos daba un poco de corte acercarnos.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Nosotras igual. Jojojo

Los tres se quedaron miraron extrañado a Yuna (Sakura) por su escandalosa riza.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Uiii! jijiji pensado Creo que he exagerado un poco con la riza.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Vamos a dar una vuelta.

**Ilya: **Ok.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Ok.

Los cuatros se fueron a dar una vuelta. No hablaban mucho por que con la vergüenza no sabían de que hablar. Arcángel (Shaoran) le sonreía mucho a Yuna (Sakura) y ella a el. La tarde fue muy entretenida hasta que se hizo de noche y Yuna (Sakura) se tenía que recoger ya.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya para mi casa.

**Ilya: **Ok.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Ya quedamos otro día.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Venga. Yo nos vemos otro día. Adiós.

**Ilya: **Venga. Adiós

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Jejeje, adiós.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Adiós chicos.

Durante el fin de semana Yuna (Sakura) hablo por e-mail con Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran).

Pero el Lunes cuando Yuna (Sakura) llego al instituto iba un poco deprimida y Nivora (Tomoyo) le preguntó.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Hola Yuna (Sakura).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola dijo en un tono deprimido

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Oye, que te pasa, te veo un poco deprimida.

**Yuna (Sakura): **No nada, me levantado así.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Es que te veo muy rara hoy.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pues no se.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Pensando Yo se lo que te pasa. Haber si esto funciona.

**Yuna (Sakura):** Nivora (Tomoyo) que estas escribiendo en la mesa.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Yooo… nada.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Haber déjame ver.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Pero si no es nada.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Yuna y Arcángel. ¿¿¿Queeee?

**Nivora (Tomoyo):** Jejejeje.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Nivora (Tomoyo) quita eso.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Vale.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno mejor déjalo, queda bonito.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Oye a ti no te gustara Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Yuna (Sakura): **A mi no.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **¿Seguro?

**Yuna (Sakura): **QUE NOOO!

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Vale ya no te digo más nada.

Nataly una chica rubia de ojos azules y muy guapa era de la clase y se dirigía a la mesa de Yuna (Sakura) y a Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Nataly: **Hola chicas.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Holaaaa!

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Holaaa!

**Nataly: **Oye Yuna (Sakura) quien es Arcángel.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Su novio.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Le dio un pisotón a Nivora (Tomoyo)

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Aaauuuu… Dijo chillando. Yuna (Sakura) porque me pisas Dijo en tono bajito

**Nataly: **Es verdad Yuna (Sakura).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **No, pero es el chico que le gusta.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Le dio de nuevo un pisotón a Nivora (Tomoyo)

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Aaauuuu… Dijo chillando. Yuna (Sakura) porque me pisas no he hecho nada malo Dijo en tono bajito

**Yuna (Sakura): **Si no quieres que te pise mas ¡¡cállate! no me dejas hablar.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Yuna (Sakura) me das miedo!

**Nataly: **Bueno, Yuna (Sakura) de donde es.

**Yuna (Sakura): **No lo se porque todavía no lo conozco mucho, se que es del colegio de mi prima y también esta en su clase.

Entonces el profesor de matemáticas entro en la clase y la conversación acabó.

Pero durante las horas y los días Yuna (Sakura) seguía igual. Hasta que llego el Jueves y Nivora (Tomoyo) le preguntó.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Hola Yuna (Sakura).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola dijo en un tono deprimido

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Dime lo que te pasa, me tienes impacientada.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Es que Nivora (Tomoyo) necesito un novio.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Señalando con el dedo el nombre de Arcángel que estaba escrito en la mesa de Yuna (Sakura)

**Yuna (Sakura): **Te he dicho que no me gusta. De verdad me hace mucha falta alguien que me quiera.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Señalando de nuevo con el dedo el nombre de Arcángel

**Yuna (Sakura): **QUE NO ME GUSTA!

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Vale ya si que no te digo mas nada.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno te tengo que confesar una cosa.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Pues dime.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Que… me… gusta… Arcángel.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Jajaja, lo ves si yo te lo decía.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sonrió tímidamente

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Pero si eso es bueno, porque estas así.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Porque seguro que a el no le gusto.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): ¿**Y por que no? lo que pasa que lleváis muy poco tiempo y nos os conocéis bastante.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Y entonces que hago yo de mientras.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Pues enamorarlo.

**Yuna (Sakura): **A sí.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Sabes tú me pareces mucho más guapa que Nataly y no es porque seas mi amiga por que es la verdad.

**Yuna (Sakura): **No te pases, si todos los chicos van detrás de ella.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **¿Por qué? Porque es popular. Además a ti los chicos no te conocen, si te conocieras se morirían por tus huesos.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Jajaja ay que ver las cosas que dices Nivora (Tomoyo).

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Digo la verdad, como debe de ser.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Entonces lo tengo que enamorar ¿no?

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Le tiene que ha ser ver como eres tu misma, tu forma de ser, lo buena persona que eres…

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ok esta bien.

Yuna (Sakura) escucho todo lo que le dijo su amiga Nivora (Tomoyo) y decidió hacer todo lo que le dijo. Yuna (Sakura) estaba más animada. Al día siguiente Yuna (Sakura) y Minerva habían quedado con Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran) para salir un rato Yuna (Sakura) estaba muy nerviosa por que se acercaba la tarde y la hora de salir. Yuna (Sakura) se empezó a ducharse. Se puso una minifalda y un chaleco, se peino y se pinto.

Se dirigió a casa de su prima Minerva cuando llego Minerva estaba preparada para irse. Yuna (Sakura) y Minerva se dirigían hacia a la puerta principal del parque. Cuando llegaron Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran) estaban allí, Yuna (Sakura) sintió de repente unos latidos muy fuerte en el pecho, Yuna (Sakura) estaba un poco asustada pero se dio cuenta de que era por Arcángel (Shaoran) por que le gustaba.

**Minerva: **Mira Arcángel (Shaoran) ya se esta riendo, siempre esta igual.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sí, jejeje.

**Arcángel (Shaoran):** Hola, jejeje.

**Ilya: **Holaaa.

**Minerva: **Hola ¿Qué pasa?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola ¿Cómo estáis?

**Ilya: **Nosotros muy bien.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Si bien, jeje.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno vamos a dar una vuelta.

**Minerva: **Eso.

**Ilya: **Vale.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Venga vale.

Estuvieron toda la tarde dando vuelta y estuvieron hablando de cosa, Yuna (Sakura) se lo estaba pasando muy bien, le habían caído bien Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran) eran buena gente, y con ellos se reía mucha veces. Pero cuando se hizo de noche Yuna (Sakura) y Minerva se tenían que ir porque sus padres se iban a comer en un bar. Yuna (Sakura) y Minerva se despidieron de Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir con nuestros padres.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **A vale.

**Minerva: **Bueno ya quedaremos mañana y si no otros día.

**Ilya: **Venga vale. Que sepáis que nosotros nos lo hemos pasado muy bien con vosotras.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Nosotras también con ustedes.

**Minerva: **Bueno nos vamos, besitos, adiós chicos.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Muchos besitos, adiós hasta mañana.

**Ilya: **Venga muchos besitos. Adiós chicas.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Hasta mañana. Muchos besitos.

Cuando Yuna (Sakura) y Minerva se iban Arcángel (Shaoran) se quedo muy triste y a eso le preocupaba mucho a Ilya.

**Ilya: **Oye Arcángel (Shaoran) que te pasa, se te ve un poco triste.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Es que Ilya, Yuna (Sakura) nunca se fijaran en mi y a mi me gusta mucho.

**Ilya: **Pero Arcángel (Shaoran) ella todavía no te conoces es muy pronto, tiene que deje pasa un poco el tiempo.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Tu crees que Yuna (Sakura) se fijara alguien día en mi.

**Ilya: **Todo se puede, ahora confórmate con ser su amigo, después el tiempo ya decidirá.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Espero que el tiempo me de una oportunidad, por que yo la quiero mucho.

**Ilya: **Tú no te preocupes, que tú a final la conseguirás. No te desanimes.

Mientras que Ilya le aconsejaba a Arcángel (Shaoran) que no se desanimara, Yuna (Sakura) y Minerva terminaron de comer se fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del bar.

**Minerva: **Bueno Yuna (Sakura) como te los pasas con esta gente.

**Yuna (Sakura):** Pues muy bien, me caen muy bien y me rió mucho con ellos.

**Minerva:** La verdad es que si. Bueno y que te parece Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Muy simpático, buena gente, me hace mucha gracia cuando se ríe, es que siempre se esta riendo, me gusta muchos el color de sus ojos, y también es muy guapo.

**Minerva: **Uiuiuiui…

**Yuna (Sakura): **¿Qué pasa?

**Minerva: **No nada.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Te tengo que decir una cosa.

**Minerva: **Pues dime.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pero no se lo valla a decir a nadie de momento.

**Minerva: **Vale pero dímelo.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Que… me… gusta… Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Minerva: **Jajaja, yo ya lo sabía.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ehn… ¿Cómo que lo sabias?

**Minerva: **Por la forma como hablas de el.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Jejeje, que vergüenza. No se lo vallas a contar ni Ilya y sobretodo a Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Minerva: **Tú no te preocupes que yo no se lo digo a nadie.

Yuna (Sakura) estaba muy cortada. Al día siguiente Yuna (Sakura) estaba planchando la ropa y sonó el teléfono.

**RING RING!**

**Yuna (Sakura): **Sí, ¿Quién es?

**Minerva: **Hola primixi.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola primixini.

**Minerva: **Mira te llamaba para decirte que tengo una buena noticia para ti.

**Yuna (Sakura): **A si cual.

**Minerva: **Que Arcángel (Shaoran) le gustas.

**Yuna (Sakura): **¿COMO? Yuna (Sakura) se pudo toda calurosa

**Minerva: **Que si, que me lo ha dicho Ilya.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pero no te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

**Minerva: **Pero bueno darle el visto bueno, le gustas.

**Yuna (Sakura): **La verdad es que estoy muy contenta, jeje, que bien.

**Minerva: **Con que ya sabes, estaba tarde se te declarara.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ui! Que vergüenza.

**Minerva: **Jejeje, que te lo pases bien, besitos adiós primi.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Besitos, adiós primi.

Yuna (Sakura) estaba muy contenta pero por otro lado Ilya llamo a Arcángel (Shaoran) para darle la buena noticia.

**RING RING!**

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Sí, ¿Quién es?

**Ilya: **Soy yo Ilya.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **A hola.

**Ilya: **Te llamaba para decirte que tengo una buena noticia para ti.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Dime.

**Ilya: **Que Yuna (Sakura) le gustas.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Ilya déjate de tonterías.

**Ilya: **Que no, que es verdad que me lo ha dicho Minerva.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **De verdad.

**Ilya: **Que si.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Jejeje…

Yuna (Sakura) y Arcángel (Shaoran) estaban muy contentos por su buena noticia. Por la tarde Yuna (Sakura) estaba muy nerviosa había quedado con Nivora (Tomoyo) por que Minerva se iba con los padres. Cuando llegaron al parque saludaron a Ilya y Arcángel (Shaoran).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Hola chicos.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Holaaa!

**Ilya: **Hola, jeje.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Holaaa!jeje.

**Nivora (Tomoyo): **Nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Venga vale, jejeje.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Jejeje, si.

**Ilya: **Vamos.

Yuna (Sakura) y Arcángel (Shaoran) estuvieron toda la tarde riéndose y mirándose. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien los cuatros. Cuando se hizo de noche Nivora (Tomoyo) se tenia que ir y la acompañaron a su casa y después Yuna (Sakura) y Arcángel (Shaoran) fueron a compara a Ilya a su casa. Y Yuna (Sakura) y Arcángel (Shaoran) se quedaron solos, Yuna (Sakura) se tenia que ir y Arcángel (Shaoran) la acompaño.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Bueno tú sabrás todo lo que a paso ¿no?

**Yuna (Sakura): **Pues si.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Me lo dijo Ilya cuando estaba en una celebración.

**Yuna (Sakura): **A mí, mi prima cuando estaba planchando. Jeje.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Jajaja.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Bueno ya hemos llegado.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Yuna (Sakura).

**Yuna (Sakura): **Si, dime.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Es que quería decirte… que…

**Yuna (Sakura): **Si.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Que… me…Perdona si estoy así.

**Yuna (Sakura): **No pasa nada, yo estoy igual.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Lo… que… quería… decirte… es… que…

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ese es mi padre.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Pero Yuna**……**

**Yuna (Sakura): **Lo siento Arcángel (Shaoran), pero esta ahí mi padre y me tengo que ir.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Ok, bueno… besos…adiós.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Ya quedaremos el lunes y resolvemos esto.

**Arcángel (Shaoran): **Vale. Besitos. Adiós.

**Yuna (Sakura): **Besitos, Adiós.

Lo siento chicos y chicas pero aquí se acaba este capitulo, lo siento por dejaros con la intriga, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo capitulo se llamara "Compartir mi corazón por primera vez". Seguir leyendo mis capítulos y mandarme Reviews. Besos y saludos.


End file.
